futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Germany (Discord: Map Game)
, , , , , , , , northern | area_unit = km² | of = of | flag = Flag of the German Empire.svg | coa = Imperial coat of arms of Germany.png | map = Germany in 2034.png | map_caption = The German Empire in 2034 (dark red). | motto = | motto_lang = | motto_en = | Anthem = Heil dir im Siegerkranz" "Hail to Thee in the Victor's Crown | capital = Berlin | city_largest = | city_other = Munich, Hamburg, Frankfurt am Main, Cologne, Stockholm, Copenhagen, Amsterdam, Brussels, Rotterdam | language = German | language_other = Dutch, French, Swedish, Danish, Norwegian | religion = Protestantism | religion_other = | ethnic_group = Germans | ethnic_other = Swedes, Danes, Belgians, Dutch, Norwegians | demonym = German | regime = Federal constitutional monarchy | governing_body = Reichstag | HoStitle = Emperor | HoSname = Georg Friedrich (first) Carl Friedrich (last) ---- | CoGtitle = Chancellor | CoGname = Beatrix von Storch (2023–2040) Katja Suding (2040–2045) Leopold von Baden (2045–2050) Alexander von Saxe-Coburg-Gotha (2050–2051) | area = | population = 134,000,000 (2033) | est_date = 2023 | ind_from = | ind_date = | ind_rec = | currency = German Reichsmark | timezone = CET (UTC +1) | summer_time = CEST (UTC +2) | Internet TLD = .de | calling_code = +49 | organizations = United Nations }} The German Empire ( : Deutsches Kaiserreich), also called Germany (Deutschland) for short, was a nation in central and northern Europe, bordering the Alpine Confederation to the south, Russia to the east, France to the southwest, and Finland to the northeast. The country has seen a major expansion during World War III, annexing the countries of the Benelux Union (Belgium, the Netherlands, and Luxembourg), and later three Scandinavian states (Denmark, Sweden, and Norway). It had a total population of 134 million people as of 2040, with about 70% of them being ethnic Germans. The country was also sometimes referred to as the New Reich (Neue Reich). In 2050–51, the country accepted a personal union with France, creating the dual monarchy of France-Germany. Etymology The English word Germany derives from the Latin Germania, which came into use after Julius Caesar adopted it for the peoples east of the Rhine. The German term Deutschland, originally diutisciu land ("the German lands") is derived from deutsch (cf. dutch), descended from Old High German diutisc "popular" (i.e. belonging to the diot or diota "people"), originally used to distinguish the language of the common people from Latin and its Romance descendants. This in turn descends from Proto-Germanic *''þiudiskaz'' "popular" (see also the Latinised form Theodiscus), derived from *''þeudō'', descended from Proto-Indo-European *''tewtéh''₂- "people", from which the word "Teutons" also originates. History :For history before 2017, see . The country has a long history, going back to the Germanic tribes which raided the Roman Empire from the north. As a unified nation Germany only came into existence fairly recently, following the Franco-Prussian War in 1871. Before then it was a collection of small monarchies that were all sovereign states. * 1867–1871: * 1871–1918: * 1918–1933: or German Reich * 1933–1945: or Greater German Reich * 1945–1949: * 1949–1990: or Federal Republic of Germany * 1949–1990: or German Democratic Republic * 1990–2023: * 2023–2050: German Empire or Germany * 2050–present: Franco-German Empire or France-Germany The newly elected Alternative for Germany political party restored the monarchy in 2023, once again restoring the Hohenzollern Dynasty and recreating the Empire. Government Politics The country was initially a federal democratic republic since the fall of the Berlin Wall in 1990 and the German Reunification, however a decision was made by the government of the ruling party, together with the monarchist organization, to restore the monarchies in 2023. The process took two years, and in was named the new German Emperor and King of Prussia. Germany became a constitutional federal monarchy, but the Emperor still maintained extensive powers, especially during WWIII. The legislature, the Reichstag existed largely as before, but the number of seats was decreased to 400. The Chancellor's role was greatly curtailed as the Emperor (Kaiser) was given extensive powers, although the Imperial Chancellor (Reichkanzler) is still the head of government. Foreign relations :Main article: Foreign relations of Germany Having one of the largest economies in the world, along with a strong military and large territory, Germany is currently a great power and holds much influence on the international arena. It has been part of numerous international organizations, with the most recent one being the Pact of Steel, and maintains diplomatic relations with more than 170 countries. Among its strongest allies are France and Korea. Since the beginning of WWIII, the country's international standing was hurt in the eyes of many others, but it maintains its strong position on the world stage. In addition to WWIII it has also become involved in the Ukrainian Civil War, sending troops to support the Ukrainian government. See also: *France-Germany relations *Germany-Korea relations *Germany-Ukraine relations Military :Main articles: Imperial German Army, Imperial German Navy, and German Air Force Germany maintains a unified armed forces, known as the Imperial Army (Reichsheer), also with the Imperial Navy (Kaiserliche Marine) and Air Force (Luftwaffe) together forming the three main branches. Other states of German are allowed to maintain their own general staff and war ministry, although all troops are subordinated to the Imperial War Cabinet in Berlin, as well as to the Prussian General Staff and War Ministry. As a result, the states only maintain their own Home Guard (Landwehr), with the largest being the Royal Bavarian Landwehr and Royal Saxon Landwehr. The Home Guard serve as a and protect the populace in peacetime, but they are drafted into the Imperial Army at times of war. The most notable conflict that the German military was involved in was the eight-year long World War III, during which German troops fought all across Europe as well as parts of Asia and Africa. The peacetime strength ranges from 800,000 to 1,200,000 active duty troops along with about 2,500,000 reservists, but during the war the troop count swelled to 5,000,000 (many of which were conscripts). Mandatory military service is in place for male German citizens aged 18-27, who are required to serve either two years in one of the three main branches or three years in the Landwehr. The German army is organized into several territorial commands (Wehrbereichskommando), to which several corps are subordinated. During wartime all given units within a certain territorial command would become a field army (i.e. troops of Wehrbereichskommando IV become 4th Army). That was the system in place since 2039, originally created during the military reforms following the war. From 2025 to 2039, the German military was simply divided into corps-level commands across the country, which answered to Army Supreme Command (Oberste Heeresleitung). Notable equipment: Leopard 3.png|Leopard 3A main battle tank Leopard 4.jpeg|Leopard 4 heavy battle tank PzH 3000.png|PzH 3000 self-propelled howitzer Administrative divisions The monarchies that existed under the original German Empire were restored in the mid-2020s, although with slightly different borders due to Germany possessing less territory at the time. After their territorial expansion in World War III, the map was redrawn again to include new states and expanded the original ones back to their old borders. Additional notes Category:Germany Category:Countries (Discord) Category:Discord (Map Game)